Little Julia and Moonjumper shorts
by Konan720
Summary: Just a compilation of short stories I've written over the course of time; Set back when Julia was a little girl and MoonJumper was living with her. These have some connections with the main story, AHiT: Amnesiac's Journey, but hopefully not a lot!
1. Chapter 1

(Short one: Storm)

The sky was dark, and heavy rain pelted the roof of every house in the surrounding area. Only at times when the sky would light up, would be thunder and lightening going off. Inside one of the houses, a little girl huddled in her bed, covers over head; a whimper escaped her lips.

"Julia, what is the matter?" A voice called out "you should have been asleep an hour ago.."

That calm voice made Julia brave outside her covers, taking a quick peek around before lighting had struck once more. This action had caused the small child to pull herself back into her safety area.

The voice sighed "Do not tell me, you are sacred of storms..?"

"...only the bright loud booms.. Moon.." her voice was barely heard over the thunder that sounded after the lighting flash. Her cry was muffled by the sheets; she was trying not to be loud. "I.. like the sound of the water drops.."

"If you are frightened by the 'bright loud boom', why not go to your parents to console you?" MoonJumper asked, looking out the window, just as another flash happened.

"Mama.. and papa.. don't like it when I wake them up.." she quietly said, earning a look from the invisible being "I used to after awhile.. but then they said I need to.. get over it.."

"Can.. you.." She was about to ask when Moon finished it

"You wish for me to sleep next to you, yes?" With a nod from the girl, and a sigh from him, Julia felt a mass huddle next to her.

She instantly threw her small arms around him in a hug, making him go stiff; this was the first hug he had received from her.

MoonJumper could already feel her calm down, and he relax once he got comfortable; how long had it been since he laid in a bed? Or slept? He knew he still could, but found no need for it.

Julia yawned, she was not quite asleep but she was close. Moon hummed "you know, I too used to be scared of storms.."

"..really..?" Julia's little voice asked "you don't look like you could be scared easily.." this in turn made the spectral being chuckle

"It was one thing I could never forget.." he stared "I was with.. my mother. One night it was raining heavily, like this night. My mother sat with me, and she told me of a fun little game to distract myself with."

"..what was it..?" Julia asked

MoonJumper smiled "when you see a flash, start counting, and when you hear the boom.. that's how far it was.."

Throughout the night, Julia and MoonJumper counted on the storm until she was calm enough to sleep; the booms still made her jump slightly, but moon was there. At some point down the line, he had fallen asleep as well, with little Julia in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

(Short Two: Bad Dreams)

A tired yawn escaped the small child, sluggishly walking over to the dining table. Food was ready, but her parents weren't there. They probably got called in early; looks like it's the bus today..

"Ah! Good morning, Julia." The voice of Moon was heard as the little girl sat down; toast and eggs were in front of her.

"...Morning.." Julia quietly spoke out. Tapping away at her food with the fork before she started eating. Julia couldn't afford to be late or she'll miss the bus.

Julia was quite, which was odd because she normally talks a lot during mornings. Today, though? She was slightly pale, and you could clearly see purple under her eyes- only caused by lack of sleep.

When Julia was done eating, she got her bag, and walked out the door; locking it with the secret hidden key her parents told her about. Down the path of her house, she could hear the diesel engine of the bus pulling up, and quicken her walking.

The quiet finally eating away at the spectral being, MoonJumper spoke up, "uh.. Julia, my dear- what is the matter?"

Once aboard the school bus, and sat down she asked in a small voice, "what.. do you mean?"

"You've been.. rather quiet today.." as much as he'd hate to admit, Moon was worried. His voice gave it away, but she hadn't noticed. Typical.

"Oh.. sorry.." Julia apologized, head dipping down.

"No, no.. do not apologize.." he whispered "you've done nothing wrong.. I was just wondering if you were.. okay."

"...been having.. bad dreams.." Julia said, seemingly nodding off. Before MoonJumper could ask about what, Julia's head was pressed up against the window, fast asleep.

He mumble. "She's been having trouble sleeping.. and I hadn't noticed..?" Squinting his eyes, MoonJumper became suspicious. However, these thoughts will have to wait until later tonight.

* * *

Night time rolled around, MoonJumper saw Julia to sleep; Surprisingly sat by her until she was out like a light. How else would he able to enter her dreamscape?

The world was dark, which was somewhat alarming for a child like her. What could have happened to make her world so dark like this? Though, the old being needed to stay focused.. what was causing his little puppet to have night terrors?

There Julia was, the little child running. From what? He couldn't see. The atmosphere seemed to have changed, she was running through a dark forest- something was chasing her! Yellow snakes..?

She has a fear of snakes? But.. why were they so.. yellow..? Unless..! A growl escaped MoonJumper's throat, and a scowling forming on his face.

The scene below changed once more, a swamp- causing Julia to slow down, she couldn't escape the snakes easily anymore. Quickly, MoonJumper swept down, strings out and with a terrifying yell- strangled the snakes.

They dissipated into smoke and vanished. Someone's laughter could be heard, and Julia ran over to MoonJumper; quivering. "Moon! Make the mean scary man stop!" She yelled. Tears almost forming.

Ushering her away, he told her to stay behind a tree far, far away from him. It was for her safety..

"Zephyr!"

And to yell at the old troublesome puppet of his.

"Omnipotent fool!" He called out "who told you to leave your dreamscape!"

"..Oh! But master! We were only having fun..!" The voice called out. He was hiding. However, not good enough.

MoonJumper swung his hand around, catching Zephyr's head in a crushing hold. His fingertips pinching into his skin, causing Zephyr pain.

His body revealed itself shortly after, a stutter screechy voice couldn't make words, so MoonJumper asked again "Who... gave you permission.. to torment my new Puppet..?"

"We- we were only trying to help, my lord!" A cry of pain was let out when MoonJumper pinched Zephyr's face harder "honestly! Zephyr would never dream of going behind your back! We would never!"

"I do not need help! I can handle a small child like this- do you take me for a failure?" A terrifying look was still plastered on Moon's face, making this new being squirm, shaking his head "if I catch you scaring this child again, there will be.. consequences."

With a quivering nod, the yellow fool disappeared, leaving MoonJumper to find Julia. She was hunched over by a willow tree that slowly started to vanish; now since that fool was gone, so were his illusions. The world grew dark again, but Moon was there.

"Is.. is he gone..?" Julia asked, looking up from her balled up position. "Is the Boogie man gone?"

MoonJumper chuckled "yes, no more night terrors.. I'll make sure of that."

With that, Julia smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is actually a pretty long chapter- I'll try to make it shorter next time!**_

**(Short three: Home alone)**

It was one of those days again, where Julia was off from school, but her parents had to work; However, first it's ever been under MoonJumper's watch.

"Julia, your father has already set off for work, and I'm just about ready to leave-" Julia sat at the dinning table watching her mother walkabout, getting ready. "The babysitter will be here within twenty minutes.."

Julia's mother walked around the counter of the kitchen, grabbed her purse, and turned one more time to look at Julia "and please, behave yourself. No causing trouble, alright?"

Julia nodded, and with that, she watched her mother leave. It was now just her, and MoonJumper.. wherever he was.

"So, she just leaves? Doesn't wait for the sitter?" Julia heard Moon ask

"She needed to go," Julia said, jumping off the chair she sat at "beside, I think I can do fine by myself for a bit." She smiled

"Ah, but that's we're you're wrong my dear-" MoonJumper chuckles "you are not alone."

"Sometimes I forget that, thank you for reminding me" she giggled, it seemed like a sassy remark, but Moon was unsure.

Stretching out, the small child walked on to the couch, MoonJumper groaned as she sat down "don't tell me you're going to let your brain melt while you wait; I don't see the purpose of that moving box beside it giving you wrong ideas."

Julia turned on the tv, Various cartoons played, one of her favorite ones was about two animals chasing each other.

"Mindless violence." MoonJumper said, however he to got caught watching for while. Shaking his head "Why don't we do something outside?" He asked.

"Moon, you know I'm not allowed to leave the house alone.." she said almost like a whisper "I'll get in trouble.. even if it's just the front yard.."

"Child, I will say this again- you are not alone-"

"But your always invisible here.." she said frowning, no longer in the mood for television "I know I'm not alone, but sometimes it's heard to realize that when I can't even see my friend when I'm awake.."

Moon just floated idly by, listening to her- she had a point, the children at her school think of him as an imaginary friend. When in reality he's just as real as them. But he can't put himself at risk knowing someone will be here shortly.

"Perhaps.. something indoors then?" This made Julia look around "maybe a board game?"

Julia's eyes lit up, she knew exactly what.

* * *

"Check mate!" Julia yelled, kicking her little leg under the table. She was smiling at the other end of the table, where she assumed MoonJumper was gawking at the board. The sudden noise that came from there is what gave her the idea.

"C-check mate-?!" He looked around the board, at all angles- his king was flanked by a Rook, two knights and a pawn. No mater where he moved there was trouble- his Queen was taken out earlier in the game session; but he thought not of it. "Now, how did this happen..?"

MoonJumper was at a loss, Surly it was just first game luck, maybe if he played another game he'd win.

"Grandpappy taught me..." She smiled brightly, but then dimmed "we'd always play together when I visited him-.." she seemed to mumble for while, it was sad really. Moon was unable to hear anything from this.

"Another game, then." MoonJumper announced, snapping the child out of her downed state "if you win, and prove this wasn't just luck, I will allow you to wear my coat. For awhile"

This sparked wonder in her eyes, Moon never takes his coat off- to a point where Julia just thought it was just apart of him. MoonJumper had never seen her so serious; face focused.

What had he done?

* * *

It was a shock, for the fact that MoonJumper had lost to a little girl in chess- And for the fact that he cannot catch this child with his own hands, who was now running rampant with his cloak. Giggling with glee, Julia looked back at him with a big smile.

An hour had passed since the chess game, the sitter hadn't arrived yet. Quite possible that they forgot; Julia states that this happens from time to time. She doesn't seem too worried about it. So within that same hour, MoonJumper saw no harm in showing himself. If the sitter wasn't coming within that hour, they wouldn't show at all.

"Julia! Hand back my cloak this instant!" He yelled, diving for her, however Julia just turned a corner around the table and ran for the stairs to her room "alright, enough of this.."

Before the small child could even make it past her door, red strings shot out, tangling her legs. Falling with a soft thud due to the overly large coat. She was halfway dragged down the stairs before Moon picked her up.

There was an attempt to take the large coat from her, but Julia held strong, cocooning herself with in it. "Julia, stop fooling around- hand me my cloak."

"Nuh-!" Was a muffled reply.

With a sigh, "Right, then.." With a smirk. If she wasn't tired from running yet, she will be after this- MoonJumper grabbed one of her sides and started tickling her. A loud squeal escaped the girl.

With her legs bound and cloak wrapped around her, she was tripped; the only way out would to release Moon's coat. However, Julia wasn't going to give up just yet! She wiggles and thrashed around, unable to stop laughing-

But MoonJumper held on tighter, "Oh no, my child-" he smiled "you are in my clutches now, and I will not let you go until you give me what is mine!"

Eventually her grip was lost, and with a pull, MoonJumper had his cloak returned to him-

Julia was placed on the ground, heaving for air; the strings were united and she was free. Taking in a big breath "that's not fair! You used your strings to catch me!"

"Frankly my dear, nothing in life is 'fair'." He side glanced, and smirked. Smile getting a little bigger due to Julia's pouting face. Julia tried to jump at him, but MoonJumper floated back. "Even after all that, you still have air in you?" He was surprised.

Julia being the little energetic gremlin that she was, once more tried to jump at him. Two thoughts in her mind, one of payback, and the other- 'was Moon ticklish?'.

"Payback!" She called out, her little battle cry not going unheard as MoonJumper kept dodging her.

"Is that so-?" MoonJumper questioned, understanding what she meant "then, you'll just have to find me first-!" No way was he going to fall to the mercy of a mere child. He'll just vanish for awhile until things blow over. Julia should be find until he gets back.

"...Moon..?"

* * *

Ten minutes, just ten minutes of fresh air above the residential house he was occupying- it was nice an quiet, Julia should be tired out by now. This would be the right moment to-

A sudden scream of terror was heard, wide eyed looked to the house;

"Julia!" MoonJumper yelled

It was just ten minutes!

Intangible, and invisible, Moon fazed through the roof; what he saw mad him freeze- two masked men invaded the house, one held tightly onto Julia, Covering her mouth. While the other looked around for valuables.

"Quiet squirt, were just here to take some thing's and leave." The one roughly holding onto Julia said. In his other hand a baton "Nobody has to get hurt-"

MoonJumper had made himself visible, and a horrific look on his face frightened the one holding the child "Unhand. That. Child." He growled.

The man screamed, dropping Julia, and swung at Moon, but it went right through him- he was unfazed. The scream, still screaming man, grabbed the others attention and immediately ran down the stairs.

Only to come down to see his partner cocooned in red strings, and very angry monstrosity. Before the second man could bolt, he to was grabbed and strung up- then in a moment, MoonJumper dragged them away. And all was silent once more.

Julia had hidden under the table, then a knock on the wooden surface; frightened still, the small girl looked out, it was Moon! Tears welled up in her eyes as she hurried to him.

"Julia, I leave you alone for ten-!" But stopped mid sentence; she was crying. Why did he always hate it when she cried?

"Where... were.. you?" She hiccuped "I was looking for you, and then I heard a scary noise, and then-!" She was repeating herself as she struggled with words. Each babble that left her mouth made him feel like his chest was being crushed.

"I thought you were still here-"

He held Julia in comfort, how could this much trouble happen within a short amount of time?

"You are safe now, I will not leave you.." MoonJumper whispered "not again, not ever."

What had happened to the two men? Well, they didn't escape-

and the cops never found them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Been a while since I wrote a short story. Here's a special chapter I felt like writing._

**(Short four: Field Trip)**

Little legs kicked back and forth, a happy hum; end of the year Field Trip was always something to look forward to! She and the entire school were going to go camping for a week. What a fun time that would be!

Being able to see nature that's not just outside her house or around the school! The small child looked out the window now, watching as every blurred object pass by.

Above the moving bus, MoonJumper followed- swiftly through the air unseen. As stupid as this Field Trip sounded, he wasn't about to leave his human to a bunch of judgmental children. Who knows what they might pull on her! Pranks, get her lost in the woods..-!

Why did he care so much? He shouldn't care about this! Idiotic feelings are getting in his way-! Though he can't seem to muster up the energy to do anything to this child he's clinging onto. Why was she so different from the others? Was it the fact that she doesn't know about the troubles she carries, or..-

Stop!

Stop thinking about this!

All he needs to do is making sure this child doesn't get into trouble! She's a magnet for disastrous situations like these! Something is bound to happen, and he's here to make sure the child doesn't dig an early grave!

* * *

Here they were, as all the children poured out of the bus in a semi-orderly fashion, they lined up. The campsite was located next to a lake that divided off into glades. The place looked old, yet had modern like buildings- instead of wood, concrete took its place.

Not much an old styled camp, now is it? However, they did have cabins in a way.. just not traditional ones. Little Julia was the last child off the bus, she stood to the side and everyone took role call. Five children will be called out and that was to be their designated group.

Julia was apart of an all-girls group. A few of them were apart of the advanced classes; A rather noise to the sky air about them. Of course, Julia had no idea of the matter, nor did she pay attention well. She was more excited to explore the area, this place was massive and she was happy to be someplace different for once!

Everyone was being led to their cabins, or rather, buildings that were made of cement and had proper air conditioning. It was almost like an apartment but smaller. The buildings had six rooms, all walled off, and a simple living room. Each group was following their, what would be called, 'gator mother' despite some 'mothers' being male.

Once every child was settled in, they were left to mosey about while their gator mother watched over them. Julia stayed in her room for a moment, making sure her tall dark green rubber boots were on correctly. She was planning on getting near the swampy areas of the glades.

"Julia.. what do you think you're doing?" She heard MoonJumper speak for the first time this afternoon.

"Exploring!" Was her reply, she was chipper and happy, remembering a long time ago that her grandfather said these parts were haunted! "I'm gonna go find a ghost!"

MoonJumper had to stop himself from laughing. Julia was unaware that she had been friends with a ghost for some time now. Oh, who is he to ruin her fun? "Just be careful, swamps are very dangerous, their denizens strong and or venomous." Saying this, perhaps he should stay close behind here.

MoonJumper was unfamiliar with the kinds of snakes that roam this world. To a child that could be fatal...

"On another hand, perhaps you should go sightseeing at the local garden?" MoonJumper turned his head, only to find Julia was gone. "Oh, dear."

* * *

"Hey, look. There goes the fairytale kid.." one girl mumbled, to their gossiping group.

"I heard she pretty stupid." Another whispered, "Which is kinda disappointing since her dad is a really good cop."

The group nodded at each other, they were all outside watching as Julia skipped around, eyes to the ground looking for a rather large stick. This stick would aid her in finding safe ground during her adventures. Plus to beat of anything that tries to attack her, like raccoons! Julia hates raccoons with a passion; those dirty thieves stole her gram crackers a few times.

"Hey fairytale, what are you doing?" One girl approached the light orange-haired girl.

"Looking for a stick." She said, to busy to explain further. She picked up a rather thick branch, not one that was to clean however, it still had a certain kind of moss her grandfather told her not to touch. She tossed it away to find another one.

"Why?" Another asked with a disgusted face, just watching then Julia made her feel dirty.

"Because!" Julia picked up a perfect stick for her endeavor "haunted swamp! I'm gonna go find the swamp ghost!"

The group of girls looked at each other, trying their best to not laugh though snickers still escaped them. There were no such things as ghosts! Never was, and never will be! They assumed the small girl didn't know that, so what harm would it be to play a little trick on her?

"Mind if we come with?" The taller girl of the group asked, smiling a sickeningly sweet smile. "That sounds fun!"

Julia smiled at them, she had a ghost hunting crew now! Just like on television!

* * *

Nighttime came, which was always the best time to go hunting for the supernatural. The group of girls had to make sure their gator mother was unaware of their plan to sneak out, the girls would have to make it back for campfire hours because everyone would be there for their first day.

Well almost everyone, surely no one would miss the local fairytale spinner, right?

Somehow MoonJumper had managed to lose sight of his child, he knows something was off when those girls had taken a liking to Julia. No one would like her unless they wanted something. He frowned at that; the fact he too was one of those people, which was why he knew.

Julia skipped and tapped her stick around, a small map and a headlamp to see where she was going, the girls followed behind. One made a gagging noise, the squishing of soft mud were unpleasant to them.

Once they had made it to the edge of the camp, they saw the swamp that was surrounded by glades. The trees hung over them like arms severing in the soft wind. To Julia, it was breathtaking, but to the girls? They saw it as an ugly backwater alleyway.

"So, what do we do when we find this... ghost?" One asked, looking at Julia, their headlamps crossing streams of light.

"We don't do anything! We just watch!" Julia smiled at them, "we don't know if the spirit is vengeful or not! So making any moves towards it would be bad."

"W-what if it is vengeful...?" One girl said, who was particularly afraid of the dark, asked. The forest was starting to get to them, clouding their judgment of ghosts being real or not.

"We run like the wind!" Julia stated.

"Okay!" The taller girl said, smiling at her, the gasped in surprise "is that it over there!?" She pointed at nothing, but Julia didn't know.

"What, where?!" She was afraid she had missed it, the small girl tried to move forward but a sudden tug and a push knocked her into a tree braking her headlamp and her sense of direction.

Julia gripped onto the bark, pushing herself off. She must have tripped again, the girls laughed at her. It must have been pretty funny!

"Wow! You are stupid!" The tall girl said to Julia, she was smirking but the girl on the ground couldn't tell with the light shining in her eyes. "Wake up fairytale! Ghosts don't exist!"

Julia held a confused, "what..?" They were so nice to her all day, why were they being mean now? "Of course they exist..."

"No, they don't." The group leader said, face no longer smirking "that's just some stupid things adults say to scare little kids!" She then pointed "which makes you a freak since you're not scared!"

"That's not being a freak, that's being brave!" Julia yelled at them.

"Let's see how brave you are when we leave you here then!" The tall girl waved, turning around to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Julia called back, realizing they took her map and her source of light. "Why..?"

A sudden roar echoed around the forest, more near them then away. It didn't sound like a cougar or a bear. No, it sounded more dangerous than that. The mire had shaken from the sound alone. A flash of color in between teal and green zipped around trees, catching all the girls' attention. Fear told them to run and ran the did, But Julia was having a harder time with the mud.

A massive amount of energy escaped this being as Julia was able to get a clear look. It glowed in the dark, a soft light, yet bright enough for Julia to her entire body. The energy the surrounded the long being looked like lightning, claw-like hands floated in place with smaller coin-like objects acting as arms. Its scary mask with long wavy prods stuck out far.

The small child was amazed, So awestruck she refused to move. Though, the first thing out of her mouth was:

"Are you a dragon?" Such an innocent question from a girl looking up at a being she had no idea what they were capable of.

It looked down at Julia, almost mulling over the thought of what it should do.

"Thank you for scaring away those mean girls!" Julia smiled, finally able to stand up. "I thought they wanted to be my friends.." she mumbled, then she realized all this excitement had made her forget where she was.

Without her map, she was lost.

"...I'm lost now..." the girl quietly said, trying to figure out where she came from. "I'm gonna be in big trouble." She then turned to the large being "are you lost too? Where'd you come from?"

Still no reply.

"That's okay, we can find out way together!" Julia smiled again, Unafraid of the towering long serpentine. It's mask looked down at her, a questioning look.

Looking around Julia giggled "Let's go this way!" The child pointed, only to have the being quickly snap at something, this made Julia freeze when she realized that the being had snapped a water moccasin coming on land in half.

Julia was about to step on it.

"Wow! You're quick! Quicker than a snake!" She smiled, though she then looked away worried. "Moon was right... I shouldn't have done this." The being placed a clawed hand on her head, almost like it was trying to comfort her.

"Julia! Thank heavens I found you!" MoonJumper dashed in grabbing the child away from the being. "What on earth is a Dweller doing here?!" He whispered to himself in a panic, he'd never seen a dweller of this size before. It made him feel, uneasy, almost scared. Though not for himself, but for the child that was now safely in his arms.

"Moon!" The girl hugged him happily, both not minding the mud for now. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you!"

"No... I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there." He looked down with a sad expression on his face.

"It's okay though, the ghost dragon saved me!" The child pointed out, but she then saw it drift away. Its job was done. "Oh.. it's leaving... bye-bye ghost dragon!" The child yelled waving, MoonJumper was still in shock about this dweller being here, or that it was way larger and dangerous looking.

"Let's... return, shall we?" MoonJumper said, slowly making their way back to camp.

"Let's scare the campfire meet up!" Julia giggled, looking up at him.

MoonJumper smiled "oh, I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
